Enter the Mansion
by KingBloo
Summary: Enter the life (and death) of King Boo, his three daughters, his maid and butler and a bunch of ghosts. Do you think ghosts have it easy? Well, think again.
1. No means yes

Enter the mansion

Chapter 1

**Hi there, I haven't updated for awhile, this is my new story, Enter the Mansion. Hope you enjoy it!**

King Boo was freaking out. His priceless Ming dynasty vases were lying on the plush red velvety carpet, shattered and chipped (they were a special present from Emperor Jianwen). His stained glass windows was smashed, colourful shards lying everywhere. His butler was running around trying in vain to clean up the mess. The chef was screaming at the mess that lay before him in the kitchen. Soup was all over the cupboards, pasta was strewn over the benches and table tops and ice cream was dripping everywhere. In the living room the maid was lying on the floor, moaning. The diamond chandelier was smashed, tiny diamonds littered everywhere. The sofa was covered in paint and milk, and the painting above the fire place was torn and tattered, the once smiling face of King boo's grand aunt now frowning, as if disapproving of the mess that lay before her. The corridors were covered in oil and the painting was chipped. This place was a disaster zone. But how had it happen? It all began two weeks ago…

"Daaaad…" pleaded Bow.

"For the last time, NO!" King boo and his daughter, Bow were sitting in his private room which he reserved for firing/hiring employees, chewing out people who tressed passed in his grounds, and punishing naughty daughters like Bow for example. Just now, she had been pleading with him to let her friend Vivian come for a sleep over. King boo did not like sleepovers. He believed all they did was make more noise and mess. He usually let Bow have one of her friends over for a sleep over every few weeks, but for goodness sake, she had had one two days ago, with Luvbi. King boo did not like Luvbi. She seem to think that she had higher authority over him, just because her mother was in control of game overs, and her father was king of the over there. King Boo could feel himself giving in. Bow was his favourite daughter. He had three, Lili, Rhythm and Bow.

"Alright, alright, you can have a sleepover with Vivian." He sighed.

"Yippee! Thanks so much dad, I love you." Bow floated away to get herself prepared.

"But have it in your mansion, you know Melody hates the noise when she's piano practicing." He shouted. King Boo sighed silently to himself. Little did he know what was to come…

**I will update the mole next. And I don't own anyone except Lili, Rhythm, Chi Chi and Booleon. (Booleon and Chi Chi come up in later chapters.)**


	2. Very soft

**Chapter 2 **

**Now too introduce Melody's story. Before that, some special thanks.**

**GameWizard2008: You will see Vivian a lot in this story, so you should be pleased.**

**AdmiralBobbery: Thanks! I think King Boo is Awesome too!**

"Melody, play me something nice. I need some inspiration."

"Yes, king." Melody said humbly, searching for the right sheet of music. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't under the reign of King Boo. But I must repay him for his kindness to me…"

_Flashback: Melody giggled excitedly. "Finally, someone is taking another one of us!" Melody squealed. _

" _Gee, Mel, stop being sucha pain." Said a goomba decked out in blacks and purples. It was apparent she was a girl, unless she liked criticizing her own gender, as her T-shirt claimed _

"_BOYS SUCK" (They don't). _

"_Awwww, stop being so mean, Gomberray." Said yet another goomba, who had pretty blonde hair, draping over her shoulders. She had an archaeologist's helmet on, which had a powerful light embedded in the front of the helmet (guess who she is). _

"_Now be quiet girls. Goomberray, do you want to stay here forever? If you wouldn't, you should replace that shirt, 'k? (guess who she is too.) Since all the boys left here long ago, you girls have been soooo misbehaved." Flashback's flashback: A young piranha plant with yellow petals left in a koopa's car, calling out: _

"_So long, suckas!" A young shadow siren left in the hands of two older ones. A duplighost, complete with a party hat, left in the boat of a sea captain. A brown toad was carried out by an older toad lady. (Guess who they all are too.)_

_End of flashback's flashback._

_The roar of a kart snapped melody out of her trance. She looked around at the desolate grey walls and the damp carpets. Perhaps she might finally get out. _

"_Helllllllo people. I am Prince Boo! Sooooo, I'd like to take one of these girls and perhaps give them a home. Hmmmm which one to take…" Melody looked at him pleadingly, Goomberray looked bored and the other goomba looked hopeful. _

"_Hmmmmm, I'll take that one. She looks like she'd love living in a prince's mansion." Prince Boo pointed at…_

_Melody._

_End flashback._

As Melody began the first few notes of the underwater theme, she heard a loud giggle coming from the next room…

" C'mon Vivian, hurry up." Said bow impatiently.

" Just wait, I gotta give this to your dad." Murmured Vivian

" Why in the world do you keep bringing presents to HIM?" Shouted Bow.

"Well, y'know, I gotta be respectful, cos he is the King of ghosts, even though I'm on Mario's side." Rambled Vivian, grabbing for a present from her backpack.

"Poyo" Kirby agreed from deep inside the backpack.

" You might want to consider washing under your arms more, Kirby." Stated Meta knight, from even deeper inside the backpack. Vivian dashed upstairs to give her present to King Boo.

" Shush up In there, guys." Said Bow quietly.


End file.
